herpfailderpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tye's Interview
Tye's Interview is the nineteenth video featured and uploaded onto HerpFailDerp. It was uploaded on October 26, 2013. Description Tye talks about upcoming videos nd other shit! Characters *Tye *John Mclain *Cole *Jayden Plot Tye answers some questions for the fans. These questions basically include (note: these aren't written exactly how they are said) : Q: What came first...the chicken or the egg? A: Ah, well this is a question ah- I think it's the chicken. Q: How many subscribers does HerpFailDerp have? A: ''Ahh, last time I checked, we had about 12? ''Q: Do you have any plans for future videos and if so, could you please describe them for us? A: ''Ooooo-well...me and the boys are actually thinking of doing like a porno type of thing...but seriously maybe an old video that we did uh...last year or something eeh The Detective. ''Q: How did you come up with the name HerpFailDerp? A: ''Our first video was uh Shittest Parkour Video or some shit like that and uh we didn't have a name- like we wanted to upload this shitty fucking video. So we just thought of uuuhh a name- Herp- You know when people are being retarded and they go "HuuuurDuuuur" and they go like herp derp...yeah we got it from that. ''Q: Are you going to continue The Court series? A: ''A Scream In The Court. Have you ever watched The Simpsons Tree House of Horror? Yeah, it's based off that like it's a series of like short, mini episodes...for Halloween. ''Q: What about your DJing career, are you going to include any of that in your videos? A: ''Uhhh well- yeah! yeah sure. Well um, we are thinking of doing a video called "Life Of A DJ" It's a documentry. It's all about me. Fuck Cole, Fuck Jayden. It's all about me. ''Q: Do you use your real names in your videos? ''A: ''Well I know Coles real name is Jasmine. AHAHA. Well no my real name is - yes it is Tye. But I like to go by the name Jasper, yeah Jasper not Jerry. Trivia *Tye mentions that HerpFailDerp had 12 subscribers, whether this was actually true or not is unknown. *When asked about future videos, Tye mentions The Detective & The Bully (Part 2). So far only The Detective has been filmed and uploaded. It is currently unknown whether The Bully (Part 2) will ever be uploaded or if it's even been filmed. *Tye mentions that he smokes weed. *It is said that the original name of HerpFailDerp was meant to be HerpDerpFail but the name was already taken up. *Tye mentions that A Scream In The Court was a series of mini episodes non-canon to The Court but based in it's timeline was meant to be uploaded on Halloween. Seeing as this was uploaded 5 days prior to Halloween, no Scream In The Court video was uploaded. **However, a video for it was filmed but wasn't uploaded for unknown reasons. *A Scream In The Court is said to be based off of The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror episodes. *It is unknown whether Life Of A DJ will be an actual video or not. *Cole's real name is said to be Jasmine, in Things That Really Piss Us Off he calls himself Jasmine when introducing himself. *Tye has a dog in this video. *The interviewer says his name is John Mclain. This is a parody of Bruce Willis's Die Hard character John McClane. Category:Videos Category:Interviews